East City
East City was a nice sized Metropolis until the Saiyans arrived and destroyed it. Now this has been paved and converted into a training ground for fighters. If you would like to train here, enter your name in a slot below. *Zetsubō Owarikegawa *Shin Articost *Exsu *Sofia Yuki Analysis Moeru entered his apartament, a loft apartment in the center of the city. Opening his lift, he revealed the pod he collected from the arctic base. pulling it into the house, he looked over the hand pad once again, before pressing a few buttons on its interface, which opened the pod. Reaching in, he touched exsu's arm, and focused a short wave of energy into her systems, attempting to restore them to an active state. Exsu sat up and looked down at herself before looking around in a robotic fashion, her eyes locked with Moeru as she then said "Target matches BLANK profile, partial control over system granted." and kept staring at Moeru. "Your name is Exsu. Is that right?" "System name: Exsu. Host body: Exsu V3." Exsu responds in her robotic tone. "Who created you?" Moeru said, staring at her without much expression on his face. "Opening BLANK-3" Exsu said as a holographic screen appeared in front of Moeru, showcasing a corrupted picture and mostly missing information, it was apparently a woman, 5'8-ish feet tall and with black-redish long hair, she wore a rather demonic outfit and had demon wings topped off with red eyes. The description of the woman was "Creator of system and host body." and nothing else. "What is the cause of your sytem' corruption?" Moeru said, looking through her multiple files, before stopping on the one he was really interested. "Unknown." Exsu simply responded. "Fine then. Another question..." as he said this, he turned his datapad towards the android, showing her the image of himself that he'd seen back at the base. in that time, he'd managed to recover it slightly, almost completely fixing the picture to it's original state. "Do you know who this individual is?" "Unknown, based on analyzed biological samples and observations from the date BLANK/BLANK/BLANK, ??????? is the offspring of ????? and host body." Exsu said and offered a bit of extra information. "So you don't know this person, you simply have information on this person...do you have access to the '?????' file?" He asked, attempting to open it himself at the same time. "System has access to all files." Exsu responds. "Could you open that one, then? Now?" "Opening..." Exsu opened the ????? file, the first picture was a corrupted picture with a rather kid looking person, with red hair and whatnot, there was a slider function on the holographic screen which indicated that the person had multiple forms. Kalin looked at the picture with confusion. Looking to Exsu, he said. "Who is this?" "Error." Exsu said all the sudden and the holographic screen twitched a little bit and turned red for a split second as she responded. "What is the cause for error?" Moeru said with irritation in his voice. "BLANK." Exsu responds. "What does that mean, Exsu?" "Nonexistent message or file name." Exsu respond and then asks "Would you like to view memories containing ?????-?" "Yes, please access the memories." Exsu opens up a few holographic screens that showcased the corrupted memories in her ??? memory file, and in another window she showed the more recent memories. The older memories seemed to include a girl with pink hair, roughly the size of Moeru's leg, Moeru, although apparently in another form, and Exsu. Though the image was hard to get as the files were of course, corrupted. Moeru looked at the girl in the picture, and sighed. "Where did these memories come from? Date? Location?" "Unknown." Exsu responds to the first question and then says "Error, location not determinable." "Ugh, forget it. Last question. What is your current purpose/directive?" "Reconstruction of ??? memory file, Construction of Social Functions." Exsu responds. "Oh, the girl wants to learn about life? Okay then. You're free to go. You're not the wealth of information I thought you'd be." Exsu continued to stare at Moeru and did more or less nothing because she didn't really need to. "What? I told you, you can leave. Is something wrong?" "Target matches ????? Profile, ????? Profile is assumed to be essential to recreation of ??? Memory File." Exsu responded. "Oh great. So You can't tell me how you know me, but you can tell that I'm somehow related to your past? Well, I've got news for you, I'm in the same boat here, lady. I don't remember anything about the person I used to be. So I'm sorry if I'm a bit skeptical about that." he said, walking away from the Android. He turned to the window, and looked outside in silence. Exsu remained still and would only move if Moeru went out of her sight. Nothing more, really. "So you intend to follow me, is that it?" "Tracking is enabled." Exsu responds. "Disable tracking then!" Moeru said, obviously irritated. "Negative." Exsu responds, unphased. She then walked up to Moeru and gently poked his neck before saying "Analyzing biological data..." Moeru simply let the girl perform her analysis, an annoyed expression on his face."I hope you understand my annoyance..." Exsu stepped back and then said "Creating simulation..." followed by "Locating differences in physical appearance... None detected." maybe you should try to figure out what she was checking? Exsu then said "?????? confirmed to be offspring of host and ?????, Location unknown, listing as MIA..." "What were you checking, exactly?" Moeru said, rubbing his neck, the slightest semblance of a blush on his face. "Confirmation of the identity of ??????." Exsu said, bringing up a holographic screen of the little girl from before, the picture had been fully fixed as she had looked through the possible results of Moeru and Her having a child, and then compared it to the currently available picture. The girl in the picture was... adorable and had pink hair as well as cyan eyes. "Di-did your analysis say that we-both of us, together-are the parents of the girl in this picture?" "??????? is confirmed to be the offspring of host body and ?????." Exsu responds. "Yes or no!?" Moeru nearly yelled, gripping her shoulders. "??????? is confirmed to be the offspring of host body and ?????." Exsu repeats herself and then says "Correct." in her emotionless robotic tone and continues to stare at Moeru with no expression. Kalin then let go of Exsu, and laid down on his couch. He stared silently at the ceiling for some time, before he started to laugh, almost hysterically. Exsu was unphased and simply responded "??????? is listed as MIA due to unknown location." "Of course she does. She's missing because she doesn't exist because we've never met before, let alone had sex..." Moeru replied, his laugh still going in between words. Exsu remained unphased and just stood in one location and did basically nothing. "So, what? You gonna watch at me till I get you pregnant with a stare? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm going to be a bit busy. You know, hunting down bases, looking for information, stuff like that." Kalin said, sitting up from his spot. Exsu continued to do nothing. "You know what? Stay if you want. I don't give a damn. Just don't get in my way, and you can pursue your directives all you like. Sound good?" "Orders acknowledged." Exsu responds and her eyes quickly flash a few times. "Oh, so you listen when it suits you, huh?" Kalin said, shaking his head . "Well, the good news is that the K's will probably be coming for you, eventually. That will be fun..." he finished, a grin appearing on his face. Exsu doesn't respond and awaits further instruction as she basically allowed Moeru to have partial control over her, well, it was actually a function she left behind before she removed all of her memory, and that function remained with his profile. "So, what did they want with you?" Kalin said, turning to the android. "Unknown." Exsu responds. "Of course you don't know...alright. I think Im done for the day. Go get some rest. I'll be doing the same..." Kalin said, heading into his bedroom, and closing the door. Exsu just stood there, creepily. "LIE DOWN! That's an order." Kalin said from the bedroom. Exsu tilted her head in response and laid down on the ground, her eyes were still open though so she would still look creepy, and she would also look slightly silly while doing it. "And freakin' close your eyes!" Exsu closed her eyes, although her expression still remained mostly the same because she couldn't have any actual dreams or anything, for her it was just having her eyes closed. It looked like Exsu was lying face down, as if she was planking or something and it looked really silly too. Morning Exsu laid facedown on the floor with her eyes closed, she looked silly while doing it because she wasn't actually really sleeping and she laid in such a way that made it seem like she was planking or something. Moeru awoke later, and left the room to make something to eat. He only took a few steps forward before he almost tripped over Exsu's body. "Hey! What are you doing, lying on the ground like that!?" "Following orders." Exsu responded, keeping her eyes closed still. "I told you to go to sleep, not turn yourself into a floor obstacle. Get up." Moeru said, before moving to the kitchen. Exsu stood up and waited for further orders. Moeru turned after a few minutes, simply staring at the android as he cooked. "Hey, you...Exsu, right? You eat?" "Consumption of edibles is not mandatory, but can be done for data on taste and nutrients." Exsu responds. "Well then, you want to eat, or not?" Exsu just stood there as her system couldn't exactly choose between two nearly useless things. "Well? You just going to stand there, or are you going to say something?" Moeru said. He had decided to prepare extra, regardless of her answer. "Indescisive... yes?" Exsu responds. "Good. I'd have hated to yell at you for making me waste food. Go ahead, take a seat at the table." He said, his same cold exterior on, despite the joke he'd made. Exsu sits down at the table and does nothing, she still kept her emotionless expression. Moeru finished breakfast in silence, a variety of pastries, eggs and bacon, and more, and laid it out on the table. He then sat down, and gestured for Exsu to eat as he made his own plate. Exsu started eating in a rather civilized manner, and slowly as well, she didn't seem to express any opinion on the taste. Moeru also began eating, simply staring at the girl as he shoveled the food down. Exsu finished eating before then looking at Moeru again. If Moeru decided to look at her, she'd find that she had glowing pupils and several small lines of text as well as diagrams and whatnot in her eyes. "So, what did those guys want with you? If you even know." Moeru said, making another plate for himself. "Unknown." Exsu responds in her usual tone, she waited a few seconds before her system formulated an actual question ."Perhaps a replacement?" Exsu asked in her robotic tone. "Replacement for what, do you suppose?" "Unknown." Exsu responds. "Huh. Strange. Well, I guess I'll ask them later, after my next visit to one of their bases." Moeru said. "So, what do you do now? Are you just going to stare at me for all eternity?" "Reconstruction of memory is the number one priority. Construction of social functions is the second priority, shall i change the priorities?" Exsu asks as if she was a computer asking 'Do you want to save your username' or something. "What? Why would I even-" Moeru stopped short as a thought came to him. "You know what? Yes, I think you should. Reprioritize Construction of Social Functions. Make it your primary goal until further notice." "Changing priorities..." Exsu said and then had her eyes flash white a couple of times before then stopping and looking at Moeru again. "How would you like to proceed with the reconstruction of social functions?" "Hmmm? Me? Why are you asking me how to do your own work?" " Default chosen..." Exsu says to herself and her eyes flash again, she then suddenly says "System has encountered and error, would you like to send a report?" and tilts her head a little. "Man, you really are strange. Even for an Android...okay, what's the problem now? Moeru said. "Missing code." Exsu simply responds. "Fine then. I'll figure something out, and you can just try and take your social cues from me for the time being." "Orders accepted." Exsu responds. "Alright. Is there anything you can tell me about the process?" Moeru said, scratching his neck lightly. "The first stage of rebuilding the social functions: Observe social behavior." Exsu responds. "Fine. We'll go out later and give you something to observe." Exsu doesn't respond but acknowledges the order. "You mind cleaning this up?" Moeru said, motioning to the remains of breakfast. he grabbed a glass off of the table, and filled it with juice, taking a long sip. Exsu took the remains of the breakfast to wherever you could wash them and started washing the plates and whatnot, as if she was some sort of housewife, although she didn't exactly have much choice considering Moeru had partial control over her. "So, why do you do what i say, again? Not that it doesnt seem to be in my favor, but still..." "Profile has access to partial control over system." Exsu responds. "Why is that? I dont even know who you are." Moeru asked, leaning back in his chair. "Unknown, Partial control over system was given roughly three months before mass deletion occured." Exsu responds. "Whatever..." He said, righting his chair. "You know, part of establishing a social identity is to not act like a computer. Have you ever tried speaking like a normal person?" "Creating and relaying messages that does not speak for the console takes roughly ten or more seconds, do you wish for this feature to replace console messages?" Exsu responds and then asks. "Ugh, If that means anything close to what I asked for, then yes. Do it." Exsu's eyes flashed a little bit before suddenly blinking with each eye a couple of times and then looking at Moeru again and saying "Hello." with a large delay. "Hi. Did it work? Or does this system also have an error?" He asked, uninterested in the actual answer. Exsu responds with "Console messages are no longer being relayed, it worked, no errors." after a 16 second delay. "But instead, you now speak with these giant gaps in your speech...there's no winning with you, is there..." Moeru said, standing up, and heading for the door. "Come on, we're going out." Exsu finished cleaning the plates and then followed Moeru to the door. Meeting Once Again Category:Training Grounds Starr walks through the city, looking at the buildings, and the cars fly by. He looks around, and then runs into a dark alley, making sure no one followed him."Now that I'm alone again..." Starr's hair began to flow, as a pillar of shining white light appearing over him, seemingly coming from the heavens. Starr's hair then spiked up in a flurry of white energy, and turned white, as his power surged."So this is my new form..The Chrono Saiyan....." The pillar dies down, as Starr tries to control the form. Kidd walks from around a corner in the alley with a large amount of jewellery in his pocket and a small amount of blood on his hands. He sees the shiny boy. "Ah buggar..." He mutters under his breath "Hey kid, 'ow've you been my friend? I love what you've done with your hair." He says trying to quickly get past him. Starr spots Kidd, and frowns. His Super Saiyan-Esque Hair quickly became black, and his eyes red. He held up his hand to Kidd, all of his fingertips with small balls of energy on each, pointed directly at Kidd's chest like their first encounter."Come back here" Starr says, staring at him, without blinking. "Well I can' exactly get pastya can I? Whatsit ya want kid? We sorted this misunderstandin out last time dintwe?" He says with a smirks "Now if you'll just lets me past I 'ave places to be." "The place you'll be going is Otherworld if you don't answer some questions of mine." The energy balls grow in size."Or do you like the idea of having 5 holes where your heart is?" He points directly at his heart. Kidd grins and flicks his eye patch up but his eye stays closed "A'right, well I can't answer no questions till you've asked 'em can I matey?" He says with a laugh. He seems weirdly cool in this situation Starr frowns."First of all, I'm not your matey. Second of all, The Saiyans. You seem to know about a lot of things, what do you know of them?" Kidd smirks and flicks his eyepatch back down. "Aw you're 'urtin ma 'eart mate. I thought we waz besties. As for the saiyans, I reckon I know a fair bit. Me daddy used to tell me of 'em. A race from a planet a long ways away beyond the stars. I 'eard it was blown up and practically all the remaining saiyans live on this 'ere planet we is standin on this second." He grins "Anythin else you wish to know? Mate?" Starr lowers his hands, and his eyes become green, and his hair becomes white again."Sorry for the trouble Captain, I've just...Be en on edge lately..." Starr powers down to his base form."I am a Saiyan, and I didn't know of my heritage....What do they do for jobs?" Starr asks. Kidd smirks "If ye 'adn't noticed yer pretty similar to humans as am I. Ye can do whatever ye please laddy. I ain't human an' I sail the seven seas as a pirate do what makes ye 'appy mate there ain't no boundaries for people like us trust me. One day I'll be the most fearsome pirate on the planet and you'll be whatever you aspire to be. Aye mate. Go find what ye want to do. Once ye 'ave yer goal ain't nothin that'll get in between you and it." Starr smiles."Thank you Captain, that really helps...." He leans up against the wall."To be honest, I'm looking for my family....My Dad isn't a Saiyan, and neither is my Mother...." He looks up at Kidd, sadly."What am I?" Kidd laughs to himself "By the sounds of it kid. You're adopted. Don't worry over it mate you'll find yer way. Just follow the wind. It's what I've been doin all me life. Hasn't exactly lead me down a clean road but damn I've 'ad fun doin it." Starr frowns."Do you know any other Saiyans...?" He pulls out at picture of Halphas and Alyra, and becomes sad over it. Kidd smirks "Aye I know this one lass, she be a member of me crew matter o' fact. In fact lad... How'd you like joinin me crew for a bit? We're about to set off, you could chat to Cauli all ye like and there's no better place to find yeself then on the open see. I could always use another set o' 'ands." Starr looks up at him quickly."You know Cauli? That's awesome! She currently lives with me at our home!" He puts the picture back in his pocket. He steps up to Kidd, and holds out a hand."I'd be happy to join your crew Captain." Kidd grins "Well follow me lad. Cauli should be at the ship we're settin off in an hour or two so let's get a move on shall we?" He leads the way to "The Monarch" Starr winks."Yargh, Cap'n." There is a silence."I'm new at this...." Curtain Call (For Amnesia) Exsu had for whatever reason, recieved her memory back, but had little recollection of the events before re-recieving her memories and social programming, and as such she didn't know where she was. Though she realized that somebody familiar, Moeru, lived in this house and decided it needed some renovation. Exsu proceeded with replacing everything in the house with really really high-tech versions of whatever it was before, this includes walls and floor. Exsu then decided to take a little nap. When Moeru returned, it was needless to say that he was upset to find his house altered beyond recognition. Despite his desire to yell, he was rendered utterly speechless. "E-e-e-e-e-e-..." Exsu opens her eyes as he enters the house, having the ability to sense movements in the air is kind of a thing when it comes to using her programming which makes her aware of almost everything around her. She then gets out of the bed and slowly walks out of the bedroom only to see Moeru, she then waves at him with a gentle smile on her face. All of this might seem a little strange to Moeru as Exsu appeared to be quite different from before, as if she had returned to her pre-amnesia state. "W-w-w-wha-?" Was all Moeru could say, motioning to the entirety of his house. It seemed as though he was asking Exsu what had become of his house in his absence. "I cleaned it and upgraded everything to be much more efficient, it should still work the same way though." Exsu responds in a human tone, rather then the robotic one she used before. She then takes a few steps forward and then hugs Moeru for some reason. Moeru blushed slightly, then pushed Exsu away gently, although tripping in the process. This was not how things usually went for him. Things either ran from him or got blown up by him. But it had been years since anyone had hugged him...It wasn't something he knew how to deal with, needless to say. Exsu catched him as he tripped and pulled him back out, getting rather close to his face before then gently kissing him on the lips and then pulling away. "So, where's our little angel? You also seem to have reverted to the appearance you used when we first met, weird..." Exsu asks. "Wh-what? I-I-I don't know what you're talking about..." Moeru said, blushing even more after she kissed him. His body increased in temperature slowly, mostly as his nervousness, or shyness, increased. "No seriously, where's my little Elphelt? Is she with Alyra?" Exsu asks, for some reason, her pupils were no longer white. "Whose Elphelt? And Alyra?" Moeru said, his shyness giving way to genuine confusion as he looked at her. "Are you playing with me? Elphelt is our daughter, silly Moeru. Alyra is part of the trinity of flames, alongside you, and she's my creator of course, i thought you knew this?" Exsu responds in a slightly irritated tone. A thought passed through Moeru's head as she spoke. "Exsu...is Elphelt a little girl with pink hair?" Exsu blinked. "Did you loose your memory or something? of course she has pink hair." Exsu responded in the same irritated tone from before. "Um...no, you lost your memory. Something happened to you, and all of your memories and social ability was gone. I don't know why or how, but...you're not in your original place." "What are you talking about? Don't be silly, Moeru." Exsu responds and pulls Moeru into a kiss again. For an instant, Moeru kissed back, before he came to his senses, and pulled her off of him. "Play recordings from the past 3 days!" he said, his face going beet red. The room got darker as an advanced holographic display played back the pair's interactions from the past few days. Exsu watched the recordings with a confused face as she didn't know what the hell was going on. "What happened to me?! Where's Elphelt?!" Exsu cried out, demanding answers. She was either pissed off that her daughter was nowhere to be found and that Moeru didn't remember his own daughter or she was sad because of it, and her tone suggested a mix of both. "I don't know, and neither do you. I was actually hoping that you'd be able to tell me what you were talking about." Moeru said, walking into the kitchen. He turned on his coffee machine, and thought. Despite his embarrassment, he genuinely felt sorry for the woman/robot. Were he another person, he probably would have held her and told her everything would be alright. Maybe he was a different person, as Exsu knew him. Sadly, he wasn't that person. "Y-you seriously don't remember me...?" Exsu asks, her tone sounding more sad this time as she though about what the hell was happening. "Not from anytime before I brought you here. Wherever you came from, there was A me there..although, one not quite like me..." "D-do you know how to get me back?" Exsu asks in the sad tone from before, afraid that she was stuck here, without her family. "I...sigh. No, no I don't. I have no idea where you even came from. You're stuck here, at the moment." Exsu simply burst into tears at the fact that she would most likely never see her family again and nothing else. Moeru finished the coffee, filling two mugs. He added sugar and cream to both. For a moment, he simply stared at the crying android. he then sighed quietly, and walked over to her, and grasped her shoulders gently. "Exsu...look at me." Exsu opened her eyes and looked at Moeru, her eyes filled with tears and her face filled with sorrow. Moeru looked at her with a soft glance, warmth in his eyes...raising his hand he proceeded to bonk Exsu on the head. "Pull yourself together, already!" "Agh!" Exsu shouted as she was bonked in pain, and then continued her crying, it didn't exactly help to hit her on the head. "Hey, will you stop crying already! I'm trying to tell you that I'll help you get home!" He said, his usual irritated tone weakened in recognition of her pain. "R-really...?" Exsu asks in the tone from before. "Yeah. Imean, I still don't know why the K's wanted you, and until I do, it'd be best if you stayed here, anyways. Or would you rather take your chances?" "Thank you!" Exsu responds happily and then hugs Moeru tightly. Moeru simply allowed the hug to happen, not really sure how to respond, in all honesty. Exsu then decided to kiss Moeru on the cheek before then pulling away and looking at him. "C-c-could you stop that !?" Moeru said, turning away as a light blush coated his cheeks once again. Geez, I dont know how the other me can take this... "Sorry! I'm kind of used to doing that to my husband..." Exsu responds and blushes slightly herself. "I get it...just, try to control yourself, please." "Okay..." Exsu says and then releases her hug and takes a few steps back. "Good, I'm glad we understand each other...Now, I need a few hours to process all of this. I'm headed to bed." Moeru said, heading for his room, and nearly flipping out when the door simply slid to the side for him. To Moeru's surprise, his bed was also replaced with a double bed for both Exsu and Moeru. "You'll get used to it, this is all standard for me." Exsu responds to Moeru's reaction to the sliding door. "Y-you...also added a new bed...for two people..." Moeru said, a twitch in his eye that refused to go away. Seriously, she was making it hard for him not to blow up the entire building in irritation. "W-well... I assumed you were my-you which meant you'd probably appreciate it..." Exsu says, almost a little scared because of his irritation. Moeru seemed to ignite a bit, flames appearing around him before fading. "sigh. Thanks. I appreciate the gesture..." He said, walking into the room and lying down. "Wah!" Exsu let out as Moeru ignited a bit, it scared her because at the moment she was weaker then she was in her past reality and if Moeru got pissed off he was probably stronger then her by a long shot. "I-i'm glad you appreciate it!" Exsu thanks Moeru as he lies down on the bed. "No problem...I'm sleeping now..." Moeru said, although, to be honest, he was too irritated to close his eyes, and his twitch refused to go away. "I'm just gonna go over here..." Exsu said and stepped out of Moeru's line of vision and out of the room, the door closed on itself and Exsu just sat down on the couch. "Goddamit...What have I gotten myself into..." Moeru said, plopping his head into a pillow. "I just want my kid back... i don't even know what happened..." Exsu says to herself a lays down on the couch. The otherworldly conversation Felinis was observing the scene, high up in the sky.It seems Exsu got her memories back, but something is off with how she got them. Yes, it seems something has voluntarily tampered with her settings, and reset her up, like nothing ever happened. She is going to blow up the cover that everyone had on the previous universe if she continues. We need to find the one who did this, and ask for explanations. "Oh look, a walking piece of trash intruding on peoples private life, don't they teach you any kind of manners when you're young nowadays?" A man says from behind Felinis in an awfully taunting tone, though it seemed as if the man wasn't even trying to taunt him. Felinis turns and smiles."What about you, did anyone teach you it was bad intruding in people's heads and wack everything in it? And for someone of your apparent caliber, I'm really sorry that you only stop on appearances." "Why are you assuming i'm behind whatever you're talking about? You're nothing more then a piece of trash. Sure, you might be polished, but a polished piece of trash is still a piece of trash..." The man said and then sighed in disapproval. Felinis has a little laugh."Go on calling me a piece of trash if you want, but I do admit I have been rude, and didn't introduce you someone." "Either way..." The man opens both of his eyes, yellow with a slight orange tint to them, and they were glowing slightly. "I'd suggest keeping out of my business, or else i'll make something reaaaaaaaally bad happen to you, you follow?" The man requests in an extremely threatening tone. Oh my, Mirage, you really sound threatening. Nice to see you again by the way. How's it been since the apocalypse-thingy? A voice resounded in the other person's head, not seeming to come from Felinis. Whoever was talking to the Man ended up feeling a giant pain in their head which would also make them forget whatever they just said. "Now, shall i return Moeru's memories too? Nah, that'd be boring..." The man says to himself. Nice try, but I'm afraid I'm immune to that kind of attack now. Talking about piece of trash, you are not even able to follow a proper conversation. Not really better than yourself in the previous universe for that matter. Oh look, it's a piece of shit. Can people just stop meddling around in what i do? I'm kind of a multiversal god y'know. You forgot to add "self-proclaimed". I've been tracking every instance of someone or something who has to do with previous universe, and you are by far the worst out of all of them. I feared we would finish by meet again one day. And you have the hello of Ty'nyx by the way. Hello to you Ty'nyx, i remember that we parted ways after i recreated the boundary, how's it going? The man said to Ty'nyx (?) in the same slightly taunting tone from before using telepathy. Felinis seemed to hold a laugh back.'' Yes I've been hiding inside of Starr in the company of Xy'rios for some time. I then made contact with this young(?) man, who has been able to contact me even against my best efforts to hide. We had a little conversation, and I decided to switch bodies, figuring that this man's adventures would be far more fascinating than Starr's. I was right. It has become so boring, now that I have nothing to run or administrate. Thanks to you and your team...'' That last sentence was pronounce with an angry tone. Well, i'm just gonna go mess some other things up... Now i have an idea. ''The man telepathically said before Ty'nyx lost all connection and the man said "Remember, mess with me again and you're seriously gonna regret it. Bye." to Felinis before the large runic circle under him that he was standing on moved upwards and teleported him elsewhere. He was now completely untrackable in every sense of the word. Felinis raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. Good imitation by the way, do you think he brought it?'' When it comes to Mirage, you are never sure of anything. He thinks he's escaped us, but I can guarantee you I am keeping track of him right now. Jeez, that spell had a lot more perks than it said in the book. I was able to fool the creator who reset the universe, so it isn't too difficult fooling Mirage, and track him silently. Let's leave those two down there for the moment. If it really gets too harsh, we shall intervene. But for now, it's too late to try and fix the damage, and if we try, it would make things only get worse. Felinis disappeared from sight. Gale Asphere was standing up on a skyscraper in the area, looking down at the little place of which Moeru and Exsu lived, she had apparently been observing them for a little while now after finding them, as to not be discovered she also lowered her power level. Asphere then jumped down from the skyscraper and softly landed on the roof of whatever building Exsu and Moeru were in and then dematerialized the casing for her sword. Inside, the pair were busy doing nothing in particular in the house. They seemed quite preoccupied, and weren't paying attention to much. Suddenly the door to the house started cracking under pressure for some strange reason, before breaking down into some form of dust upon being released from the pressure, and Asphere stepped in and quickly observed her surroundings and entered a combat pose. Moeru wordlessly charged the intruder, his arm pulled back to punching position. Exsu simply watched on in shock. Moeru suddenly gently floated back as wind slowed him down and pushed him back considerably all the sudden, followed by a sword slash to the chest by a rather peculiar weapon that seemed rather cold at its tip, even for him, any kind of regeneration that could happen instantly stopped in that area. Asphere then gently pushed him back via placing her hand on his forehead and then smashing him into the ground. After being smashed into the ground, Moeru immediately stopped moving. In fact, his head rolled away from his body, beeping for a few seconds before his eyes glowed green. The glow was soon replaced with the words "Analysis Complete". Exsu was completely confused and rather scared because she wasn't too used to all out combat and just went "W-ah..." and decided to make some distance. Assuming Moeru was down for the moment, Asphere moved her eyes to Exsu and immediately started charging towards her before suddenly appearing behind her and then gently elbowing in the enter of her back and then shut her down for the moment. "Oh, come on! You can't tell the difference between an android and a cybernetic reconnaissance decoy." Moeru said from the door, just as it shut. Apparently he had installed a lockdown system into the foundations of the building. "I'll advice you to surrender, serious physical injury may be inflincted on you otherwise." Asphere says to Moeru and points her sword at him. "And I advise you to run home. Maybe pick up a dictionary while you're at it. Or you can sit around and get crushed. Your choice...Man, did the K's lose their budget for the year? Only one girl against me? I'm disappointed." Asphere gently rushes towards Moeru again before slashing right at him, if successful she would cause a rather large slash wound all over his arm, her intention isn't to kill him either. The blade cut clean through him, but didn't appear to do any damage. "Oh! Fell for it again!" Moeru said. Now, it was fully apparent that he and Exsu had left the room before the fight had even began. The voice she was hearing was in the hall, as well as in the room. "How about you calm it down with the slash and stab, and just answer my questions? I mean, you were lazy enough not to scan for any anomalies in the building's structure, or you might have known this apartment was a cage. A gilded cage, but a cage nonetheless..." he said, knocking on the door softly. "Point is, I don't think you're really interested in a fight. Well what do you say to just talking?" "My objective is to capture you and your presumed friend, i will not stop at achieving that goal." Asphere responds and remains in her combat stance. "Well, maybe you could tell me the name and designation of my would be capturer? Moeru said from the other side of the door. He turned to look at Exsu, who stood nearby. "If you want to make a break for it, you can." he said. "Okay..." Exsu says and then gently kisses Moeru on the lips before flying off, her wings materializing. Asphere responds to Moeru with "I am RBQ-001 (ES) Asphere Mu-Nu." And then thrusted the sword through the cage rather casually, and would if successful, hit Moeru with the blade through the wall. Moeru was thrown off by the sudden kiss, which allowed Asphere's blade to nic his back. He leaped away, facing the door as flames began to emanate off of his body. He stretched abit, ignoring the scratch. "RBQ, huh? They seem to be getting quite out of hand over there...and what the hell is an 'ES'?" "EXSU System." Asphere responds before casually tearing the entire wall open with a suddenly shockwave emitting from the sword which caused most of the wall to turn into powder. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth Training Grounds